Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much
by RhiDaBatch3
Summary: After Atem defeats Yami Bakura, the Thief is lef for dead in the shadows. Before he passes, the Gods grant him one last wish to see his light one last time. Tendershipping BoyxBoy Don't like, Don't read.


"_No… No! This isn't fair! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I was supposed to be the victor! I was supposed to defeat him! I was supposed to come out on top this time!"_

Bakura fell back, brown eyes starring up in a daze. Blood trickled from his mouth and down his cheek where it stood out against the even paler then normal skin. White hair fanned around the ground making it look almost like snow with a few crimson splashes. The dark room grew even darker, the air growing heavier and colder. Around him the world seemed to fade away into the black abyss Bakura knew and loved, but now feared.

"_It can't end like this! I was going to rewrite history! I was supposed to make him pay! I was going to make him feel all the sorrow and hate the spirits of Kul Elna felt!"_

As if summoned, the shadows grew closer as the new 'meal' lay motionless and helpless. They were going to feast well tonight. Much evil lay in the meal. Enough to feed the Shadows for a long while. They didn't seem to realize nor care that it was their former master that they were about to feed on.

"_I can't die. I can't. I am the all mighty Thief King Bakura! I cannot be defeated by that whiny Pharaoh and those medaling kids!"_

Claws tore the trench coat to shreds. Bakura was powerless to do anything against it. He was like a sheep being led to slaughter and there was not a thing he could do about it. With great effort, he closed his eyes for the last time, it being the only movement he could do.

"_I guess is where it ends. Ironic how the Lord of Darkness is about to be destroyed by the very thing he ruled. I just wish… It didn't have to end like this. That I could see the one of the few things that ever gave me any joy. The only thing I never stole. The only thing I never forced into my own hands. The only thing it seems, that managed to escape my grasp…"_

Bakura's thoughts trailed off as the darkness seemed to take over his mind as well. But there was a small part that was still bright. A small little light glowing dimly but getting brighter. It kept growing until it managed to grab the attention of the shadows. They hissed at the light as it burned them. And this light kept coming until the former tomb robber was left alone with the brightness.

Something lifted his head and pushed the messy bangs from his face. It held onto the thief, protecting him from the shadows that glared from all around. Curious, Bakura fought enough energy to slowly open his eyes, squinting at the brightness that caressed him. Above him stood the one gem he never had the chance to hold. "R-Ryou…" The word was a breathless gasp. Bakura was too weak to muster much more. The light seemed to take shape into the thief's reflection. Only it was innocent looking, pure, and gentle. It was almost as if it would break if touched. Bakura winced but slowly moved his hand up towards the lights face. He had to see if it was real.

"Bakura be still…"

"Ryou I-…"

"There's nothing you need say… It can wait…" Ryou gently held Bakura's hand in his own, trying to hold back the tears that were trying so hard to fall. His milk chocolate eyes were glassy looking and tried his best to smile. Bakura's lips turned up into a weak smile as well. He never got to tell the boy and it wasn't looking like he ever would.

"The shadows are calling me…" His hand slipped from Ryou's and fell to his chest. The dark brown eyes couldn't stay opened and shut. He was growing even weaker if that were possible and his mind was drifting from him…

"Sometimes I wanted to cry when the people outside weren't quite the way we were." Ryou's voice brought the thief back and he forced his eyes open to stare into his former hosts. "Somehow I guess I just knew…" A pale hand brushed Bakura's cheek and pushed a few strands of silver hair from his face. At this point, the tears he was trying desperately to hold back fell against Bakura's exposed chest. He always assumed he hated the tomb robber. When they first met, he had. But he was wrong. Ryou wasn't sure when, but the way he felt had changed completely. "I didn't know I'd love you so much." With the words were out, Ryou's chocolate eyes shut and the tears fell. "I didn't know I'd love you so much!"

Bakura's eyes winded a little but a soft smile played across his lips. With a trembling hand he reached up and wiped away the lights tears. "Sometimes I'd stay up all night… Just wishing to Ra that I could just die…" Ryou's eyes opened and his body trembled. Still smiling weakly, Bakura tucked the boys snow white hair behind his ear. "Sometimes there's just not enough time… to say 'I love you'…" He coughed up blood, wincing at the harshness and letting his hand fall. His body was still weak. It wasn't getting any better. Ryou quickly wiped away the blood with his sleeve and starred down at the man he was in the process of losing. "But I didn't know I'd love you so much… Ryou I didn't know I'd love you this much…"

"You didn't know you'd love me so much?"

"Didn't know I'd love you this much…" He forced his heavy eyelids open again and looked up into the eyes of the only treasure he found he wanted. "But I do…"

"I love you too…"

Bakura let a small smile fall across his pale lips. The crimson liquid painted them a light shade of red andhis eyes once again dropped shut. Ryou returned his love. The only thing the Thief never dared steal… and he could have had it all along. It was too late now. At least he could go knowing Ryou knew how he felt. Better yet, he could die with the boy's love. That thought reminded him of something and he forced his eyes open to the darkness and shadows that were too terrified to come closer to him and the light.

Ryou didn't need to see anymore. He'd hurt the boy enough in life. "Ryou go…"

"Bakura I will not leave you here!" Ryou shook his head sending the clear tears falling down his pale cheeks faster. He wasn't about to lose the only person he had left in this world. "You will live…" It wasn't so much an offer as a demand.

Bakura looked up at the boy, the small smile still playing at the corner of his lips. Never in the Thief's life could he remember smiling. Death had that effect on people. As did confessing your love as death was seconds away. "But Ryou… You've already saved me…" He coughed again and caught Ryou's hand in his own as the light went to wipe away the blood. "Go and change the world my light…" Bakura felt himself slipping more. He wouldn't be able to force himself awake this time. With the rest of his energy, he pulled Ryou down and placed a weak kiss on his lips. Ryou's tears fell against his face but he couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything anymore.

Ryou choked out a sob as when Bakura's hand fell from his own and the thief's chest stopped rising. He felt his heart lurch and threw himself against his loves chest, crying into his neck. "Bakura you're the world to me."

…

**NOTE:** Ah yes. This is, once again, a song fic. =w= If you're wondering why they speak in almost ryme, that would be why. Now that you are done, the song is "_Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much_" from the AMAZING movie, "_Repo! The Genetic Opera_". If you want, go look it up and listen to it. The song is about a daughter singing to her father, but it felt Tendershipping. =w= Plus I'm currently obsessed with Angst for some reason…


End file.
